


All knowing

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Marcos questions his sister about her relationship with  Rosie





	All knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished season 2 and I’m heartbroken over the way the show ended

“Have you and Rosie always been so close?”Marcos asked his sister 

“Well I didn’t like him at first but he grew on me”Annalise shares with him 

“He’s very optimistic”Marcos notes 

“Which can get annoying but it makes him a good person”Annalise chuckled

“You two ever?”Marcos inquires 

“We’ve almost kissed”Annalise blurts out

“Nothing else besides that?”Marcos questioned 

“God no”Annalise scrunched up her face feigning disgust 

“He’s not a bad looking guy Annalise”Marcos suggested 

“We are friends not friends with benefits”Annalise says 

“But it must hurt to see him with other women that aren’t you Lise”Marcos sipped on his beer 

“Kinda but I get over it”Annalise admitted not wanting to lie to her own brother 

“So you do have a crush on him...I knew it”Marcos stated

“Maybe a little one”Annalise looked down at the floor 

“I’m your wise all knowing brother I know all about boy problems”Marcos budged her elbows playfully

“I came home crying once to you when James Riley from the football team asked me out as a joke”Annalise remembered fondly 

“I beat that punks ass that day”Marcos smirked


End file.
